Sleepover
by hollybolly713
Summary: Abby hosts a sleepover with McGee, Tony and Kate. Tate and McAbby in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I used to own NCIS, but then they fired me.**

_A/N: Hey people! I haven't written in a really long time. I thought this would be a cute little story to write, so here you go. REVIEW!_

"So I bet Tony's gonna be the last one here," Kate wagered to Abby. The two were sitting on the couch in Abby's home together. For a week, Abby had planned this sleepover with Kate's help. Kate had agreed to help Abby prepare the taco toppings that they would enjoy later on in the evening, so Abby and her had come home from NCIS together. McGee and Tony had yet to come.

"Yeah. I_ would_ bet against you for the chance to get some money, but I know I'll lose if I do," Abby replied.

Kate laughed, "Tony's gonna be late for his wedding someday." She leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs. "So where are we all gonna sleep tonight?"

"Well, if you don't want to sleep in the coffin, there's the couch. I brought home the futon from my lab for someone to sleep on."

"I brought my own sleeping bag," Kate notified as McGee entered through the front door of Abby's apartment.

"So did I," he said.

"Hey McGee!" Abby said, walking up to him and giving him a hug.

Kate followed her into the hallway. "Hi McGee," she repeated.

"Tony's not here yet?" McGee checked as he put down his luggage on the floor.

"And that surprises you?" Kate retorted.

"No, I figured."

"What's all that stuff you brought? You have a lot there," Kate noted.

"Oh, well I brought pajamas, I brought two changes of clothes—" Tim explained.

"Two?" Abby quoted.

"Well, who knows? _These _clothes could get wet…or muddy…or ripped…"

"Go on," Kate urged.

"Um, I brought my binder…" McGee continued.

"Why?" Kate inquired.

"Sometimes when I can't sleep, I write."

"In the dark?"

As her coworkers conversed, Abby opened Tim's duffle bag and pulled out a pair of hot pink panties with white skulls on them.

"McGee! Whose are these?"

"Uh—well, they're _mine_…but…_I _don't plan on wearing them," he stuttered.

"Then who did you plan to wear them?" Abby probed.

McGee stuttered for a bit, speechless. He quickly jerked the underwear out of Abby's hands and shoved them back into the duffle bag.

"No—wait—But, McGee, I kinda liked them," Abby stated.

At that moment, Abby's front door swung open with the fourth member of the party, Tony. "Hey, hey, hey, guys!" he entered ostentatiously. Everyone looked over at him. He walked over to McGee and put his hand on his shoulder from behind. "Hey, Probie…" He looked down at the paraphernalia on the floor. "That's a lot of baggage ya got there." Tony looked up at Kate. "Hi, Kate."

"Hi, Tony," Kate smiled.

Tony looked around the walls of the residence. "Wow, Abby…your place is…_normaler_ than I expected… I mean, it has some spunk in it…" he pointed out the several kaleidoscopic posters on the wall, "…but it's not quite enough."

Abby sighed, also looking around. "I know. They won't let me paint the walls. I have a couple more posters I want to buy…and some new curtains…then it'll be perfect."

They all stood in silence until Abby suggested, "Why don't we hang out in my room for a bit? We can figure out something to do until the tacos are done."

Everyone nodded. "Don't you _make _tacos, like, you don't wait for them to make themselves," Tony asked.

"We have to wait for the ground beef to cook, Tony," Kate explained.

"Oh, right."

Abby tossed everyone's belongings into her coffin temporarily and shut it. She and Tony sat on top of it while McGee settled into a bean bag chair and Kate sat on the floor.

"Oh, do you wanna sit up here, Kate?" Tony offered.

"No, I'm fine," she thanked.

"So, what should we do to kill some time?" Abby asked.

"We could play a game…" McGee proposed.

"A board game," Kate said.

"A board game?" Tony echoed.

"Yeah, why not?" Abby defended.

"I haven't played a board game in years," Tony clarified.

"It'll be fun," Kate said.

"I'm game," McGee said.

"Looks like so am I," Tony conceded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (disclaims)**

_A/N: Woooaaaah, haven't written in a LONG TIME. Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter...at least a bit. It was mainly written to lead up to what's gonna happen next chapter. I'm mainly focusing on the friendships between the characters in this chapter. REEVVIIEWW!:)_

"How many board games do you _have_?" McGee asked, standing next to Tony and Kate. They all watched as Abby rummaged through the mountains of games in her basement.  
>"A lot," Abby simply answered.<br>"I can see that," McGee replied, "How often do you play them?"  
>Abby took out the Clue board game and turned around. "Look," she said. She slid her finger across the top of the box and showed McGee the collection of dust on her fingertip. "It's been a while." She turned over to Tony and Kate. "How about Clue, guys?"<br>"Sure," Kate said.  
>"You might wanna bring up another game, though… it won't be long after we start before I win and BEAT ALL OF YOU. Hah!" Tony gloated.<br>Kate rolled her eyes and they all walked back upstairs with the game.  
>As she sat on the floor and started opening the box, Abby said, "I call Mrs. Peacock!"<br>McGee and Kate sat down with ease, while Tony struggled. "Ugh…Abby, can't we do this on the table?"  
>"Well that takes away the sleepover fun!"<br>"What? Disfiguring your legs into a pretzel position? _That _I can live without."  
>"I'm gonna be Professor Plum," McGee chimed in.<br>"I guess I'll be Mrs. White," Kate said.  
>"I'll be…<em>Mr. Green<em>."  
>Everyone seemed to be conveniently seated by their character's color, except for McGee.<br>"Uh, Kate, could you put my piece on the purple square?"  
>"Sure, McGee."<br>Kate helped Abby organize the cards into piles.  
>"Hey McGee," Kate said, holding out a face-down fan of cards to him, "Pick one. Don't look."<br>McGee closed his eyes and grabbed one out of the pile, and in the process making another fall onto the floor, face-up.  
>He opened his eyes. "Oh, oops."<br>"_'Trophy'_… I guess we know what the murder weapon is _not_, now," Tony remarked.  
>Kate picked it up, along with the one that made it into McGee's hand, and reshuffled the pile.<br>"Pick again."  
>And history repeated itself.<br>"Here, let me do it," Tony offered.  
>"You're gonna look, Tony," Kate said.<br>"No I won't. I promise."  
>Kate sighed, then held the cards out to him.<br>Tony picked out on carefully, holding his free hand over his eyes, and handed it to Kate.  
>Kate let him pick the card for the room and the character and then put all three cards in the envelope.<br>"I can set up the weapons in the pool," McGee volunteered.  
>"No, we're good," Abby said, trying not to laugh.<br>Now everything was set up. "Let's see who will go first," Abby said, rattling the dice in her hands. She tossed them onto the board. "5."  
>Suddenly, a timer in the kitchen went off.<br>"It's the ground beef," Kate said.  
>"Ooh! I'll get it," Abby sprang up and raced into the kitchen.<br>McGee took the dice and shook it between his palms. As the two cubes headed down towards the center of the board, headed directly into the weapons, Kate instinctively used her hands to guard the figures and the dice crashed against her hand.  
>"Nice, Kate," Tony applauded.<br>"I was not about to stand those things up again."  
>"Tacos are ready!" Abby called from the kitchen.<br>"We'll pick up with this later then," Kate assumed.  
>Everyone got up and headed towards the kitchen, but Tony ran especially fast, grabbing the bowl of shredded cheese. He used his fingers to grab a couple of shreds and drop them in his mouth. Kate was right behind him.<br>"Eww, Tony! That's disgusting."  
>"What did he do?" Abby and McGee asked simultaneously.<br>"I ate a _couple_ of shreds of cheese."  
>"Gross, Tony," McGee commented.<br>"Hey, you have no say in the matter, McGermaphobe."  
>"I am not a germaphobe."<br>"Just because someone's not as disgusting as you doesn't mean they're a germaphobe," Kate asserted.  
>"Ooh, defending the Probester, are we?" Tony joked.<br>"We _both _think you're disgusting!" Kate remarked.  
>"Ouch, that hurt, Kate," Tony replied.<br>"Gonna stop and lick your wounds?" Kate taunted.  
>Tony narrowed his eyes at her and slurped his hand.<br>"Ugh."  
>Abby walked between them, carrying the last of the ingredients to the table. "Hey, can we cease the arguing for tonight, at least? We're supposed to be having fun!"<br>When she passed, Tony and Kate made teasing faces at each other, then made their way to the dinner table.  
>Their feasting on tacos did not stop them from having an active conversation at the table. Tony and Kate bickered, Abby and McGee discussed the pair of panties that Abby had found in his bag prior. They also made a bet about whoever would lose the game of clue...<br>"YEAH!" Tony screamed. He held up his hands to his teammates. Abby was the only one who high-fived him.  
>"Oh no..." McGee moaned.<br>"Oh YES! The killer is none other than _Professor Plum. _That means you have to..."  
>"I know, Tony."<br>Kate was trying to stifle her laugh, but wasn't very good at it. "But...he could get fired!" She tried to be serious.  
>"Oh, Gibbs won't let him go. McGee's his favorite!"<br>"Really?" McGee asked.  
>Tony slapped him hard on the back. "Yeah...sure, buddy."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Are you sure you're gonna believe me if I say I don't own NCIS? Yes? Phew.**

_A/N: Hey everybody! This is a funny, cute chapter made for your enjoyment. Hope it works out the way I want to! Review and tell me how I did!_

"I didn't know Gibbs lived so close to you, Abby," Kate said. The three of them(her, Tony, and Abby) hid behind the front walls of Gibbs's house, upon whose porch McGee was standing on.  
>He turned around and took a step away from the door. "Do I really have to do this?"<br>A muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "You better not."  
>The door swung open, with (guess who?) Gibbs on the other side, pointing a gun at McGee.<br>Tony, Abby, and Kate, hearing the door open, stepped out from behind the walls to see what was going on.  
>Suddenly, Jenny Shepard appeared in the doorway, also. "Put down the gun, Agent Gibbs."<br>Gibbs reluctantly put his arms to his sides, gun still in hand.  
>"Agent McGee, this is simply not acceptable."<br>"Uhh, Director... I swear, it won't happen again一"  
>"I'm sorry, I can't take promises. I'm going to have to relieve you of your duties."<br>Tony, Kate, and Abby all looked at each other.  
>Tony spoke up, "Director一"<br>"You too, Agents DiNozzo, Todd, and Miss Scuito. As far as I can see, you all were involved as much as Agent McGee was."  
>"Who's gonna be my team, then, Director?" Gibbs asked.<br>"I'll have to reassign you." Jenny looked back at the team. "This is very disappointing."  
>Gibbs slowly raised the gun at them, and pulled the trigger.<br>A small squirt of water sprayed out.  
>Gibbs slowly put down the gun and looked at Jenny. The two high-fived and burst out laughing.<br>McGee turned around at them as they all had a sigh of relief, then started to chuckle a bit themselves.  
>"Let's run, guys!" Tony said to Abby and Kate when he saw Gibbs pointing the gun back at them. McGee turned around hurriedly and ran, too. The four veered around the corner of Gibbs's house and Gibbs ran after them, the Director tailing him.<br>"Still got it in ya, Boss?" Tony called.  
>"See for yourself, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said before turning to Jenny, "C'mon, Jen! At one point you were a field agent, too!"<br>Gibbs easily passed McGee, who barely trailed the rest of the team. He soon gave up, stopping abruptly and putting his hands on his knees.  
>"Get moving, McGee!" Jenny barked. McGee started to run but then realized he wasn't at work. He then felt empowered because he denied a direct order. Ooh, was <em>he<em> bad.  
>Gibbs passed Abby and Kate, running at about the same speed. Jenny joined the two women, not bothering to run with Gibbs. Gibbs ran up to Tony.<br>"Woah, I guess you haven't lost your speed, Gibbs."  
>Gibbs smirked. "No, I haven't," he said as he ran three feet ahead of Tony easily and continued.<br>As they circled around the house, the women slowed down to a stop, their hands on their hips. "Men, they're so competitive," Jenny commented.  
>"Amen," Abby said.<p>

Now Tony and Gibbs were racing across Gibbs's front lawn. They proceeded towards a row of hedges on the other corner of his house. As they approached them, McGee sprang out from behind them, exclaiming, "Aha!" Tony, slightly behind Gibbs, cursed, "McGee!"  
>Gibbs zoomed past McGee, and their shoulders collided, causing McGee to collapse on the ground, moaning. Tony ran past the injured agent, still trying to reach his goal of beating Gibbs. He decided to give up and help McGee. He knelt down next to him, slapped him playfully on his hurt shoulder, and said, "Good thing he only got your shoulder."<br>McGee imagined the unfathomable pain he would have endured if it would have been otherwise. "Yah," he replied, holding his shoulder. He slowly sat up in the grass.  
>"MCGEE!" Abby said, bolting across Gibbs's lawn and approaching McGee on her knees. She eagerly threw her arms around him.<br>"Ow, Abs, you're hurting my shoulder."  
>"Oh, sorry." She released him. "Are you okay?"<br>"No," he moaned.  
>Abby looked over at Tony. "Is Gibbs still running?"<br>Tony gave her a look and said, "Yep. The man is nuts."  
>Tony, Abby and McGee then heard high pitched squealing. They turned and saw Gibbs jogging towards them, holding the Director in his arms. Her head was hanging back and her feet kicked wildly in the air. She was laughing. "Jethro!" she screeched, "Not at work!"<br>Gibbs let her down. "But we're not _at work_," he said, gesturing with his hands.  
>"Ooooh," Jenny giggled.<br>Gibbs turned back to the team. "What?"  
>Kate appeared after that, feeling confused at the fact that both of the co-workers she was talking to had abruptly left her. Did she smell bad or something?<br>She sat down with the rest of them as they all stared up at Jenny and Gibbs. Kate looked around. What the heck?  
>The awkward silence was broken by McGee, who said, "Does this mean I'm still fired?"<br>Everyone groaned in annoyance.  
>"Well," Gibbs laughed, "I want you all off my lawn in ten seconds. And you better not tell anybody else about this."<br>"Yes sir!" Tony shouted as the group headed for Abby's car.  
>The four of them crammed into Abby's black compact car, Abby at the steering wheel.<br>"Ready to go, guys?" Abby asked, bending around to look at them.  
>"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Tony asked.<br>"I just didn't wanna start driving while anyone was putting lipstick on or something."  
>"No, you don't have to worry, McGee's not putting on any lipstick right now."<br>McGee turned around and glared at him.  
>The rest of them stifled a laugh as Abby started the car.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (see the previous chapters.)**

_A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, guys! I was so busy on my other Tate story... it is finished, now, so no more distractions. This is a sweet little chapter that I thought would fit right in. It's kinda short. Hope you enjoy! Please review!_

As Abby put her key in the ignition and turned it, the car made a clicking noise. The noise sustained and then stopped. Abby pulled the key out and tried again. No luck.

"It's not starting, guys," Abby said, trying again. The car still wouldn't start.

"Great," Kate moaned.

"Well, Gibbs isn't gonna drive us," Tony assumed.

"Looks like we're going to have to walk," McGee stated.

Tony and Kate moaned from the back of the car.

"C'mon, guys, it'll be fun!" Abby said.

They all opened their doors and stepped out of the car. Kate and Tony did it slowly and reluctantly while Abby raced across the front of the car to McGee's open door. She grabbed him by the elbow and started running down the street, towards Abby's house. They only ran about 3 yards until they were stopped by Kate's voice, still back at the car.

"Hey, you left your door open!" she called.

"I got it," Tony said. He closed his own door and then closed McGee's. Kate walked over to him and they started chatting.

"Ah, I wish I could have that energy," Kate said, watching McGee and Abby running away as they walked in their same direction.

"McGee's? He's really not all that energetic," Tony replied.

"No, I meant Abby's."

"Well, she has all of that energy 'cause the only thing she drinks is Caf-Pow."

Kate nodded. "Oh, yeah."

As they walked, Abby and McGee became farther and farther ahead of them, leaving them to walk slowly, in comfortable silence, enjoying the scenery around them. They each stared at the row of houses lined up on each side of the road, every once in a while nudging the other and pointing at an especially large or weird looking house.

"I've always wanted a house," Kate said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Tony said.

"You know what really confuses me about you?"

"About me? How can there be anything confusing-"

"One minute you'll be talking about something so sweet and touching like, _'I think it'd be nice to have a house...'_"

"-I do not talk like that-"

"-And the next you'll be taunting me about my dates."

Tony paused, thinking. "...W-Well, you do the same thing!" he stuttered.

"I do not!"

"Yeah_, 'one minute you'll be talking about something so sweet and peaceful-'_"

"And I don't talk like that."

"Well, you were talking to me about a house."

Kate sighed. They turned the street corner and were suddenly at Abby's house.

"McGee!" Tony and Kate heard Abby calling as they walked inside the house to join her. Abby was standing in the living room as Tony closed the door after he and Kate entered.

Abby turned to them. "Have you guys seen McGee?"

Kate and Tony turned to each other, confused looks on their faces. "No.."

"I can't find him."

"Did you guys come in here together?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, then I went to the kitchen to get a snack, and I asked McGee if he wanted anything, and he didn't answer."

"Hmm," Tony said, barely concerned.

"He's not in the bedroom or anything?" Kate went over to the bedroom doorway to check. "McGee!" she called.

Tony and Abby followed her to stand in the doorway also. That's when McGee kicked open the bathroom door and jumped out. "I'm here!"

Kate and Tony shared more confused looks as McGee laughed uncontrollably.

"Haha, the last time I did that I was knocked over by Gibbs! But not this time!"

They all left McGee in the bedroom, still laughing at his own joke, and went into the living room.

"You know what we should do?" Abby suggested, "Watch a movie."

"Yeah that's a good idea," Kate encouraged as McGee joined them.

"What movies do you have?" Tony asked before reciting a never-ending list of movies he had seen to check if she had them.

"...The Notebook," Tony said.

"You watched The Notebook," Kate laughed.

"I wanted to see if it was good, okay?" Tony said.

"I don't have that movie," Abby said.

"What about Lean On Me?" Tony asked.

"Ooh! I have that one!" Abby confirmed.

"Never seen it," Kate said.

"Me neither," McGee said.

"Let's put it in!" Abby said, opening the DVD case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention on my profile, I own NCIS.**  
><em>AN: Hi everybody! I'm trying to update more often and get this story finished. I promise I won't abandon it! But note that reviews make me update faster, much faster. Even bad reviews make me update. This chapter is just cute little friendships, sort of funny. All of these chapters are. Read and review!_  
>"So what's the movie about, anyway?" Kate asked as the previews played before the movie started. Kate, Tony, and McGee all sat on the couch, blankets draped over their bodies. McGee sat on the far right side, Tony next to him, and Kate next to Tony. Abby was busy in the kitchen making popcorn for everyone.<br>"You'll find out," Tony shushed her.  
>"Ugh, don't tell me it's some cheesy romance movie-" she guessed.<br>"Ugh, please no," McGee moaned.  
>"No, it's not," Tony assured, sitting up and looking back and forth at them.<br>"Mkay," McGee and Kate said quietly.  
>Abby came strutting from the kitchen and handed each of them a medium-sized bowl of popcorn. She plopped down beside Kate with her own bowl.<br>"Thanks, Abby," Kate smiled.  
>"Anything for you guys!" she said cheerfully.<br>Kate elbowed Tony in the gut.  
>"Ow!"<br>"Tell Abby thank you!"  
>"Thank you Abby!" McGee yelled for the opposite side of the couch.<br>Tony leaned forward to look at Abby, also. "THANK YOU."  
>As all of that went on Abby was smiling happily to herself, watching the previews finish up on the television.<br>When the menu popped up on the screen, Abby took the remote and hit the "Play" button.  
>Tony, with an intention to be funny and cheesy, yawned loudly and slowly put his arm around Kate. Kate, in return, gave him another elbow to the gut.<br>"What?" Tony said in defense.  
>"You are not about to make a move on me while we're watching the movie."<br>"Guys, I'm trying to watch!" McGee said.  
>Tony looked back to the screen and released his arm from Kate.<br>For the next ten minutes, all four of them were pretty much quiet, besides Tony's constant shifting of positions. Kate would occasionally scold him for bumping her, and either Abby or McGee, or both, would quiet them both.  
>Now they were all pretty much into the movie, especially Kate and McGee, who didn't know what happened in the end. Abby and Tony, having seen the movie several times before, were getting sleepy. Tony quietly rested his feet on the coffee table and slumped down on the couch. Abby rested her bent arm flat on the armrest of the couch, and leaned down, resting her head on her arm. Tony was the first one to start snoring, about 45 minutes into the movie now. Kate sharply turned her head, tearing her eyes from the television screen to Tony's sleeping body. She was about to nudge him again, but she really didn't feel like waking him. Maybe he was better sleeping... way less annoying and loud. She just leaned back on the couch and continued watching the movie.<br>Before she knew it, the screen went black and the credits started rolling down the screen. She looked around. Everyone was sleeping, even McGee. Okay, it was nice having some quiet for a little while, but she was not about to sit like this until sunrise.  
>"Abby, Tony, McGee" she called softly, leaning over and shaking each one of them. Abby was the first one to react, moaning before sitting up suddenly.<br>"Did I fall asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
>"Yeah," Kate said, before turning to Tony and McGee and continuing to wake them.<br>"What do ya want?" Tony asked, his eyes still closed.  
>"Get up!" Kate said.<br>"Yeah, we have so much more to do! We have to stay up all night!" Abby said excitedly. Tony opened his eyes and gave her an _'Are you kidding me?'_ glare, and was joined by Kate.  
>Tony then turned to McGee and shook his shoulder hard. "PROBBIEEEE..."<br>McGee jerked awake, immediately sitting up. Kate and Tony jumped.  
>"DID I FALL ASLEEP?" McGee asked, worried.<br>"Yeah..." Kate and Tony said together.  
>"Oh, great!" he said, slamming the pillow against the couch, "I knew this was a bad idea! Now my sleeping schedule is gonna be all messed up!"<br>Then Tony said, "You know, I didn't think you would be able to fall asleep for _days_ by the amount of energy you had before we watched the movie."  
>"Oh yeah, when he jumped out of the bathroom... that was so dumb!" Kate laughed, Abby and Tony also laughing.<br>"Hey, the point is, I am not gonna get any sleep for next week," McGee said miserably.  
>Abby got up and scurried into her bedroom for something, and Tony and Kate followed out of curiosity.<br>"What else are we gonna do tonight, Abby?" Tony asked.  
>"Oh," she said, turning around to see them standing there. "Well, when I was a kid, me and the neighborhood kids, we used to play with balloons all the time... And one time one of us accidentally released our balloon and it went up and up and up, and we had this conversation about how aliens would be able to see it... So from then on we just got balloons and released them into the air and we'd write messages and draw stuff on them. So then I saw these red balloons at the store and I thought of that and then I thought of you guys!" Abby rambled.<br>"So... basically we're gonna play with balloons?" Tony asked.  
>"Oh, no. Tony's gonna have way too much fun with those balloons."<br>"What, you think I'm gonna put them under my shirt or something? I'm not 5, Kate."  
>"You act like it."<br>"You can't put them under your shirt, they'll pop!" Abby said, still fishing around in her room for the balloons. "C'mon guys! It'll be fun, you'll get to draw stuff..."  
>Tony and Kate gave Abby exhausted looks.<br>"Do it for me? This is super special!"  
>"Okay, Abby," Kate smiled.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own NCIS or its characters: Specifically Tony, Kate, McGee, and Abby.**  
><em>AN: Hi! I am on a roll! I will force myself to keep writing so I can update like this until I am done! Thanks to all who review! I highly suggest you review this one, also. This one's a bit sweet, I think I'll be getting up to some real Tate and McAbby fluff in future chapters. Remember, it's all cutesy stuff! Please review!_  
>"Do I have to do <em>all<em> of these?" McGee asked. He was sitting at Abby's dining table with a packet of balloons in front of him and a half-inflated balloon in his hands. Abby sat next to him, tying up the balloons.  
>"No, you only had to do those four. One for each," Abby explained as she tied up the last balloon. She called to Tony and Kate, who sat on the couch flipping through television channels, to tell them that the balloons were ready.<br>"Whatcha gonna draw on _your _balloon, Kate?" Tony asked as he got up from the couch and walked towards McGee and Abby.  
>"Something G-rated, unlike you," she shot back. Abby stood up and handed a red balloon to each of them, and then one for herself. McGee took his as well.<br>"Let's go outside," McGee said, and followed Tony and Kate out the back door. Abby grabbed a couple of black sharpies before following McGee out the door.  
>They all made their way out the back, and McGee closed the door after everyone was out. Abby set the markers down on a small table, leaving one in her hand. She was about to start drawing, but her hand stopped her marker halfway away from the balloon's surface.<br>"What should I draw, guys?" she asked no one in particular.  
>Kate sat down on the edge of the back porch with a marker and a balloon with McGee as Tony roamed the backyard, still not drawing. After a few minutes of thinking and chatting, you could hear the sound of markers scribbling on the rubber surface of the balloon from everyone from Tony. He still roamed, looking at the pitch black sky for maybe some inspiration.<br>A loud pop sound caused everyone to look over at Kate. Her hand held her marker in mid-air, and the scraps of her balloon sat on her lap.  
>"Haha, great," Kate said bitterly.<br>"Kate, you can't draw too hard," Abby said, still concentrating on her own balloon.  
>"It's a little late for that, Abby."<br>"Oh, I already drew on mine, Kate," McGee said.  
>"I didn't," Tony said.<br>"But you probably spit on it," Kate accused.  
>"Hey, feel it, there's no spit," Tony walked over and held out his balloon to her.<br>She glared at him for a minute and then took it. Her original thinking was to just continue drawing what she had been, but she realized that history would probably repeat itself. She tried to think of something new.  
>She was still thinking when Abby stood up and walked across the porch and onto the grass.<br>"Ready guys?" Abby asked everyone.  
>"I am," McGee said, releasing his balloon into the air.<br>"You know what?" Kate said, standing up in the grass. She released her plain balloon into the air, watching it as it traveled farther and farther upward. She looked back at Tony, who was grinning back at her.  
>"Let's go inside, I'm getting bit up by mosquitoes," Kate suggested.<br>"What should we do now?" Abby asked. They all sat in the room like they had when the sleepover started: Tony and Abby on the coffin, McGee in a beanbag chair and Kate on the floor.  
>"You have your phone with you?" Tony asked Abby.<br>"Where else would would it be?" Kate teased Tony.  
>Abby reached over to the dresser next to the coffin, and gave her phone to Tony.<br>Tony quickly flipped it open and dialed a number. He put it on speaker and everyone else could hear the ringing tone.  
>"Who are you calling?" Kate asked.<br>"Palmer," he said, smiling.  
>"What?" Abby said, snatching her phone from him.<br>"C'mon, I was gonna prank call him!"  
>"Don't prank call people. It's not nice," Abby said.<br>"How do you even have him number?" McGee spoke up.  
>"I got it so I could use it at times like this, when we have nothing else to do," Tony explained.<br>Kate rolled her eyes, and Tony noticed.  
>"Oh, like you've never prank called anyone, Kate," he accused.<br>Kate opened her mouth to say something, but she reconsidered.  
>"C'mon, let's do it, we're bored!" Tony said.<br>"It's mean!" Abby fought back.  
>"That would be kind of funny..." McGee said.<br>"McGee!" Abby scolded, slapping him on the arm.  
>As he rubbed his arm, McGee said, "I mean, we could say we're some... pizza place."<br>"_Pizza place?"_ Tony repeated.  
>"He never did anything to us," Kate said.<br>Everyone thought about that for a second. "Well, then let's prank call someone who has!" Tony suggested.  
>"Like who?" Abby asked.<br>"I dunno," Tony shrugged, "Got any exes?"  
>"Ooh, I've got one," Kate said, staring out the window with a menacing look in her eyes. "He's perfect."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own NCIS.**  
><em>AN: Hi guys! Back again? This is another cute one... I'm gonna try to fit in some Tate and McAbby here. But just cuteness, friendly borderline romantic stuff. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! Please review this one as well!_  
>"So who are we calling again?" McGee asked no one in particular. They were all sitting in their same positions, except all leaning towards the middle of the room, where Kate held the phone in her hand.<br>"My ex-boyfriend Calvin," Kate said, her hand covering the speaking end of the phone. "We broke up because he prank called me when he was drunk with his friends. So now... I'm gonna do the same to him," she said in a sneaky voice.  
>McGee nodded slowly, he had never seen this vengeful side of Kate before. It was kind of weird.<br>"Hello?" a low, bored voice answered on the other side of the phone. Kate started to reply, but Tony quickly snatched the phone out of her hands. He quickly snapped the phone closed.  
>Kate looked at Tony, her gesturing hands showing her confusion.<br>"We don't even know what we're gonna say yet!" Tony pointed out.  
>"So? We'll just make something up!"<br>"It won't work, and plus, we can't have you talking, he won't recognize your voice."  
>"But... I want him to know it's me!" Kate begged.<br>"No, we have to do this right," Tony said in a strangely serious voice, considering that they were talking about a prank call.  
>Kate moaned and fell back on her elbows.<br>"So... what are we gonna say, then?" Abby asked after that ordeal was over.  
>"Umm..." McGee started.<br>Then Tony thought of something. "I know! I did this as a kid... ya call him and you say that you're a DJ from a radio station-"  
>"I know that one!" Abby said, "And you say you need them to answer three questions and they'll win a vacation!"<br>"What's so funny about that?" Kate asked.  
>"The point is to make the questions all funny and embarrassing," Abby explained.<br>Kate nodded slowly, and Tony dialed the number again.  
>That same monotone voice answered the phone again. "Hello?"<br>"Hi, you are talking live with Oscar Joe from DC 54.5 radio station!" Tony said in a completely made-up voice. Kate, McGee and Abby each gave each other looks while trying to suppress their laughs.  
>"We're giving away a free vacation to Hawaii, and we just need you to <em>honestly<em> answer three questions. You game?"  
>"Uh..." Calvin said before a really long pause, which caused Tony to question whether Calvin was still there or not. Tony looked over at Kate, confused, and Kate gestured to keep talking.<br>"Um, Mr..." Tony looked over at Kate for an answer again.  
>"LAWRENCE," Kate said as loud as she could in the hushed voice she was using.<br>"Mr. Lawrence?" After he said it, he slammed his head to his forehead. How was Oscar Joe supposed to know his last name?  
>"Uh, sure, I'll do it," he said.<br>"Okay, now the first question..." Tony started, looking around at everyone and waiting for them to come up with something.  
>Abby thought for a second, and then told Tony, "Ask him what he was wearing the last time he was home alone on a Friday night!"<br>At the sound of that question, McGee and Kate covered their mouths quickly to avoid laughing.  
>Tony nodded, then repeated the question in the phone.<br>"Well, tonight's Friday, so does that count?"  
>"Well, what are you wearing now?" Tony had never thought he would ever say those words to a man in his life.<br>"Uhh," the man said before another long pause, longer than the last one.  
>Tony started to talk, because the line was still quiet on the other end. "Uh, Mr. Lawrence-"<br>"-Uhh, I'm wearing... pants."  
>What a terrible liar. "Mr. Lawrence, are you being completely candid with us? We know how to tell someone's lying, and when they are, they DO NOT GET THEIR FREE VACATION!"<br>"Uhh, but technically I am..."  
>"Technically? You are not trying to say that you are wearing... <em>under<em>pants, are you?" Tony asked. Oh, God. This guy must have had the masculinity of a twelve-year-old, being embarrassed about saying the word, _underwear. _No wonder Kate broke up with him.  
>"UHH," Calvin said nervously before sighing, "Okay, okay, I am, I am."<br>"Thank you. Now for our second question..."  
>Tony looked over at Kate and suddenly got an idea. "Was your last girlfriend attracted to you in any way, shape, or form?"<br>Kate looked at him with raging, wide eyes, her lips flat.  
>"Uhh, yeah, but I broke up with her."<br>Kate sat up quickly and shot her arm towards the phone, so she could grab it and shut it, but Tony dodged her.  
>"Oh, you did now?" Tony said, the phone now up towards his ear.<br>McGee looked at Kate. "He did?"  
>"No!"<br>"What did she look like?" Tony asked Calvin.  
>"Uh, she had brown hair..."<br>"What did her face look like?" Tony was asking questions rapidly now, his eyes fixed on Kate.  
>"Uh, like everyone else... two eyes, a nose..."<br>"How old was she?"  
>"Did I answer my three questions yet?" Calvin asked.<br>"No."  
>"Oh," Calvin said without answering his question.<br>Tony waited for a moment to see if he was going to answer. "Hello?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>Tony shook his head. "HOW OLD WAS SHE?"  
>"I dunno, like, 42?"<br>Tony lowered the phone and forcefully pushed the "end call" button.  
>"Did he say she was 42?" Abby asked. She had been leaning near Tony to try to hear the phone conversation.<br>"Yeah."  
>McGee turned to Kate. "You're 42?"<br>"Oh my god, McGee," Kate moaned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hmm, let me go look at the list of things I own... DANGIT! NCIS is not on there.**  
><em>AN: Hi guys! I have a feeling that this is going to end soon, so I'm gonna fit in some Tate and McAbby in here! It took me a teeny bit longer to update because the Tate and McAbby was giving me a bit of writer's block! Please continue to read and review, your feedback makes me happy! So please, when you are finished, click that friendly looking little button at the bottom, K? K._  
>"Well, now that that fun is over," Abby said, smiling.<br>"I'm kinda hungry," McGee said, rubbing his stomach in circle patterns.  
>"Let's go get something then," Abby said, grabbing McGee by the hand and dragging him towards the doorway. She turned around for a second. "Any of you guys want any?"<br>"Nope," Kate said. Tony was too busy smiling and looking around the room to answer.  
>"You really enjoyed that, didn't you? Kate asked him, noticing his state of mind.<br>Tony shrugged. "Yeah," he said casually.  
>"You definitely look like it."<br>"Ehh, it's just a prank call."  
>"Yeah, prank calls are for kids," Kate pointed out.<br>"Well, as you can see, I am not a kid..." Tony started, about to make an inappropriate gesture.  
>"Don't go there, DiNozzo," Kate said, holding her hand up briefly to stop him.<br>Tony laughed to himself until Kate continued. "No, you really have a kid in you, don't you?" Kate said, looking up at him. It was almost a smirk that she had on her face, but it wasn't a teasing face she was making. More like an observant face. Tony looked straight back, that same expression playing his features.  
><em>In the kitchen...<em>  
>"So, what do you want?" Abby asked, lazily walking into the kitchen. McGee began looking in her cupboards and cabinets opening and closing each door as he went through them. He made his way to the last one, slowly closing it when he found nothing interesting in there, either.<br>He turned around slowly to Abby and shrugged. "I dunno."  
>"We could... cook something," Abby suggested.<br>"Like what?"  
>"Well," Abby said, making her way to one of the cupboards and opening them, "I have some leftover taco meat." She held up a container filled with the brown meat.<br>"Okay," McGee smiled.  
>Together they worked on putting the meat in the microwave and getting all of the other ingredients for the tacos. When they were done, they stood around the kitchen for a minute.<br>"So, how's the night been for you, McGee?" Abby said in her usual cheerful voice. Her back as leaning on the counter, and her arms were bent back, her palms gripping the surface. McGee was leaning sideways against the counter, his elbow resting on top of it. The stove separated the two.  
>"Good," McGee said happily.<br>"Really?" Abby asked, not sincerely curious, but just looking for conversation. She didn't look at him when she said it, she just stared straight ahead, in her happy state.  
>"Of course, here with you," he said. He stood up from his position and dashed for her, putting one hand on her arm and the other on her back. Abby smiled brightly, now that they were face to face. McGee smiled brightly right on back.<br>_In the bedroom..._  
>"Well, don't you?" Tony replied.<br>"I dunno," Kate said.  
>"You seemed to be enjoying yourself tonight, too."<br>Kate tilted her head, thinking. Yeah, she really was. It was nice to lay back for once, and have fun with her co-workers when they didn't have to worry about finishing paperwork. This was the first time she had done it in a while.  
>She had also noticed that she and Tony weren't really fighting tonight. They were actually getting along. She asked herself why, and then wondered if it had something to do with the difference between on the job and off. Did their bad sides come to the surface because of the stress of work? No, that couldn't be it. They wouldn't let something like that affect their attitude between each other.<br>Kate's thoughts were interrupted by Tony's voice, saying, "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna join them for a snack?"  
>Kate nodded, standing up and heading out the doorway with Tony.<br>_In the kitchen..._  
>Thoughts were racing through his mind. This wasn't the first time he was uncomfortably close to Abby's face, but for some reason it seemed like this circumstance was different. Well, it was. This time he was making the moves. And he was <em>smiling,<em> too. Abby didn't seem uncomfortable, either. McGee was proud of himself for making this big move towards the woman he had been curious about since he had heard her name. He realized that normally this would be really awkward between two normal people, but Abby and McGee did this all the time. Whenever they were together they had so much fun, and maybe it was because they weren't afraid to do things like these. Suddenly, McGee heard footsteps, and realized he better back away from Abby soon. He slowly stepped back, smirking at Abby before he turned around to find Tony and Kate walking in, apparently not noticing the ordeal. _Smooth, Tim, smooth._  
>"Whatcha makin'?" Tony asked, sniffing loudly.<br>Stepping away from the counter as well, Abby said, "More tacos. Want some?"  
>"Sure."<br>_A/N: There's the end of this chapter. The next one is probably gonna be the last... Thank you to all who read and reviewed! REVIEW THIS ONE, TOO._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: (see last chapter; I like that disclaimer.)**  
><em>AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write this one. I wanted to make it perfect for you guys! It's not enormously shippy. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!_  
>They didn't spend too much time at the table as they all hurriedly stuffed their mouths with their tacos. They made small talk a few few times throughout the meal, but before they knew it they were all sitting, their arms resting on the table, with empty plates in front of them.<br>Kate looked to her right to a clock on the wall, and she read the time. "Wow, it's already 2:30 already! I better get to sleep."  
>"Yeah, me too," Tony said.<br>"How are you guys tired?" Abby asked from across the table. "McGee's staying up with me, right?"  
>McGee, who had his head in his hands and his eyes closed, suddenly sat up when he heard Abby. "What? Uh... yeah, sure."<br>Kate and Tony walked into the bedroom, and Kate opened Abby's coffin to search for her sleeping back. She yanked it out and tossed it on the floor, behind her. She looked over to Tony, who was settling down on the floor in the corner.  
>"Tony?" Kate asked, curiously. "Where's your stuff?"<br>Tony shrugged.  
>"You didn't bring anything? Kate asked.<br>"Nope," Tony answered as he grabbed one of Abby's pillows. He leaned up against the corner of the bedroom and placed the pillow between his head and the wall.

She set the sleeping bag down and kneeled down beside it, before she started unzipping it. Her hand moved around the entire perimeter of the bag, and she had to stretch forward to reach some ends of it. She rummaged through the open coffin again and took out her pillow. She placed it at the end of the sleeping bag and opened the flap so she could plop down inside of it. She covered herself with the flap.  
>"Want me to zip you up?" Tony asked, smirking.<br>Kate sat up to glare at him. Tony held up his hands, then leaned back on the walls of the corner and closed his eyes again.  
>Kate moved around in her sleeping bag, trying to achieve a comfortable position. "Tony..." she whined, "Can you turn out the light?"<br>"Ugh..." Tony moaned under his sleep.  
>"<em>Pleeeeeease<em>, Tony?"  
>Tony mumbled something Kate couldn't hear, and then slowly lifted himself onto his feet. He stepped over Kate's body, and reached out to flick the light switch off. "Happy?" he said, stepping back over Kate's body.<br>"Yes. Thank you, Tony." After a pause she said, "I don't think I'm gonna get to sleep for a while."  
>"Yeah, me neither. It feels kinda weird in here."<br>"Not used to going to bed without a woman next to you?" Kate teased, smirking.  
>"Haha, that's a good one, until you realize that technically you are the closest woman to me right now..."<br>"Ugh, don't go there, Tony," Kate said, rolling her eyes.  
>"Hey, I saw that. Do you really want to keep rolling your eyes at me all night?"<br>Kate still didn't like it, but she had to admit that he was right. "No," she said.  
>"Alright then." He smiled at her teasingly and she smiled back.<br>_At the table..._  
>"Okay, McGee, time to wake up!" Abby said, shaking his arm. "We've gotta find something fun to do!"<br>"Like what?" McGee moaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
>"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Abby asked, walking aimlessly around her living room.<br>"Sleep."  
>"C'mon McGee! I can show you my new tattoo..."<br>"Not falling for that one again, Abby." McGee joined Abby in the living room, now revived, and looked around for something to do.  
>"I can wear that pair of underwear..."<br>McGee looked up, his instincts telling himself yes. He then decided against it. He really wanted to impress her tonight. He stepped over to where Abby was standing hands in his pockets.  
>"No. You don't have to do that."<br>Abby looked at him, confused.  
>"It's okay," McGee finished.<br>Abby smiled. And then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. McGee looked down, disappointed, and then walked to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get some coffee."  
><em>In the bedroom...<em>  
>"You cold?" Tony said amidst the silence.<br>"Are you trying to bring up that eskimo thing again?"  
>"You never said no..."<br>Kate let out a loud groan of frustration.  
>Tony crawled over to Kate, using his hands to feel his way, and almost tripping a few times over her legs.<br>"What are you doing now?" Kate sighed.  
>He relaxed on his back on the floor next to her. "There's gotta be something good about sleepovers," he said, sighing.<br>"I don't wanna know what you're thinking, DiNozzo."  
>"Hahaha, I actually wasn't thinking of that," Tony clarified.<br>"...The moon, that's a good thing about sleepovers," Kate said.  
>"And red balloons," Tony added.<br>"And tacos, and movies..." Kate listed.  
>"And ding dong ditching Gibbs's house."<br>Kate laughed.  
>"And being eskimos?" Tony asked.<br>"No."  
>"C'mon! Being eskimos is fun!"<br>"No!" Kate said, her voice shaking with giggles as Tony reached and arm across her body and to her shoulder.  
>"C'mon! Admit it!" Tony shook her shoulder.<br>"Noooo!" Now she was just plain laughing. She turned her head to face Tony.  
>Tony winked at her, before pecking her on the corner of her mouth. He winked. "See, being eskimos is fun."<br>He rolled onto his pack and closed his eyes. Kate scoffed at him for a minute, not believing what just happened and Tony's demeanor right now. She noticed the smile on his face and then on her own. This was another good thing about sleepovers.  
><em>In the kitchen...<em>  
>Both Abby and McGee were standing in the kitchen, McGee sipping a cup of coffee.<br>"Hey McGee?" Abby asked.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What was your favorite part fo the sleepover?"  
>McGee paused. "...Now," he said casually.<br>"Now?"  
>"Yeah. It's just you and me," he smiled.<br>Abby smiled at him, then stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "Aww, McGee." She pulled her head back to look at him. McGee just smiled back, the coffee still in his hand.  
>"Well? McGee!"<br>"What?"  
>"Come on! It's a sleepover!"<br>McGee smiled brightly and set the coffee on the counter behind him. Abby pecked him sweetly, leaving a black smear on his lips.  
>"Gotta love sleepovers."<p> 


End file.
